


Celebrate

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [22]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayley makes her Raw debut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 Song - A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes - Cinderella

It actually happened. Bayley finally had her dream come true. It was perfect. The way the crowd reacted to her had been better than she could have ever imagined. As she walks backstage, she’s surprised by everyone who is there waiting for her. She’s immediately embraced by her fellow superstars, both men and women. That’s something she never thought would happen.

The only thing that could make this moment even better would be if Roman was here. However, she knows that he’s getting ready for his own match. Of course his backstage segment was so soon after her match. At least she knows she’ll be able to see him after the show.

Bayley makes her way down the hall toward the women’s locker room. Just as she’s coming up to the door, someone is grabbing her hand. No, it isn’t just someone, it’s Roman. She knows his touch anywhere.

“I don’t have long,” Roman says when she turns around.

“I didn’t think I’d see you until later,” she responds.

“I had to see you before I went out.” He leans down and kisses her softly. “I’m so proud of you.” He kisses her again, this time with a little more force behind it. “So proud, Baby. You were amazing.”

Bayley reaches up and rests her hands on his cheeks when he kisses her again. “It finally happened.”

Roman grins. “I told you it would.” He rubs her sides as he rests his forehead on her. “I have to go.”

“Yes you do.” She leans in to kiss him one last time before pushing him back.

“We’ll celebrate later.”


End file.
